Service providers face difficult challenges in the context of providing video services for a diverse group of end users. Many service providers are gearing up to implement their ‘TV Everywhere’ initiatives, which can offer a level of freedom being demanded by consumers today. One aspect of this demand includes the ability to access content from any device at any time and from any location. Providing an effective integration of various technologies, while accounting for specific device options, specific location possibilities, specific user preferences, specific content and programming, etc. is a significant challenge for service providers.